Wedding with a DJ
by potterride
Summary: A wedding can be turned into a complete disaster, with an over-enthusiastic D.J.


**A/N: Hi guys, this is yet another challenge from bittersweet x, who just loves to gives me challenges..meh. In my opinion, this story is too crazy and too weird, so plz regard that. It was a long story full of many thoughts I had to work out, but somehow I made it through with some dignity left. I stand tall, hoping to make you laugh and smile. Take a moment and read, laugh, and enjoy my story. LAUGH. Harry Potter rules. And thx to bittersweet x who gave me this crazy idea, (good luck with your ideas too bittersweet).**

**my tests were easyish..meh**

**good luck with life people**

A beautiful day, with a beautiful girl in the wizarding world. Long straight, orange hair flowing down her back. Her green eyes glittering with love, and hope as she stared right at her future husband.

Jet black hair covered his forehead, today was the day. He was waiting for this day forever; to see the girl of his dreams walking down the aisle staring at him with love. He knew that this wedding would be the start of a new chapter in history; they would make the whole wizarding world proud. He stared right back at her, right at his future wife.

"And now, I pronounce Lily Evans and James Potter husband an wife." the man said who was doing the ceremony. Yes, everybody, it is Lily and James' wedding, not whoever you thought of.

"James and Lily!" the Mauarders shouted- you know Sirius, Remus, Peter (Ug, why the heck did they have to invite Peter?). James and Lily kissed a beautiful and memorable kiss that would last a life-time.

Now for all you people out there who must be going 'Awwwwwwww' that was not how the kiss really went. In fact, it was the complete opposite of that. Here's how it really went:

"And now, I pronounce Lily Evans and James Potter husband and wife." the man said. Lily and James leaned close to each other; they were anticipating this moment for a long time, nothing could ruin it. Not today, on their special day.

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR, PARTY PEOPLE!" the wedding D.J announced, when James and Lily were inches away from their lips meeting in a kiss.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR LILY AND JAMES POTTERRRRRRR!" the D.J yelled even louder in to the microphone. The Maraurders- not really caring about this whole love scene-, obviously went with the D.J and started to dance. Of course, everybody else just had to start dancing. Lily and James were not impressed.

"Seriously?" Lily grumbled.

"My name isn't Seriously, it Charlesworth Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." Charles the D.J said coming up to them. He _flaming_ orange hair (HA! see what I did there people, if you read my iguana story?), and a overly-enthusiastic smile.

"Well, you see Charles," James said, not really caring too much on the name. "Lily and I were in the middle of doing a kiss there, before you interrupted us."

"Oh, sorry, no hard feelings alrigh'? Charles said still smiling. He skipped back to his podium (yes, you saw that correctly), and started playing loud music. James and Lily were standing next to each other in awkward silence.

"Well, what do we do now? I mean like all I know that the bride is supposed to kiss the man who is getting married, then what?" James asked

"Yeah, I know. These weddings are boring, why can you just say you're married? Instead, you have to go through this whole ceremony with an overly- enthusiastic D.J." Lily sighed.

"OK, PEOPLE, LET'S TO THE WIZARD SLIDE!" Charles shouted. James had a feeling that Charles made that up on the spot, and dancing whatever moves came to mind as he was showing everybody. There was a lot of confusion, then people starting doing the slide, and it was a DISASTER. Everybody was bumping into each other, elbowing their own selves in the face, and kicking their own feet. Odd people.

"Hahahahhahahaahh! Look at them; they look like they are hurting themselves." James laughed. Lily laughed, even at the worst of times she could always find happiness. _ They together_ can find happiness.

However, over by the food/refreshments table, Charles was getting his high energetic feeling from tick-tacks. He was literally, had a spoon in his hand (a big spoon) and shoving it into his mouth.

"How many tick-tacks can a person eat?" Lily asked in true horror. James just stood there, not even looking at Charles. He was mostly looking at the man behind Charles.

"Uh, hullo, sir, may I get some tick-tacks?" Sirius asked tapping Charles on his shoulder. Charles turned around, his mouth lit up with orange and white tick-tacks. He looked like he had no idea was going on.

"I'M THE D.J!" Charles said after swallowing is tick-tacks. He skipped over back to his podium, and smiled,

"JUST DANCE," Charles shouted raising his hands high up in the air. Then, he started giggling hysterically on the _floor._ Everybody just looked at him like he was an idiot, or some crazy dude who escaped from the circus- the _clown circus_.

James and Lily's wedding was s disaster, but who comes to the rescue in the times of need? DUN DUNDUN DUN! THE MARAUDERS! Featuring Moony, Padfoot, and the sidekick- who-could-never-be-considered-a-Maurader Wormtail! In today's episode, they save another Maurader from his wedding becoming a Disaster Wedding.

"Just dance, it's gonna be okay. Just da da doo-doo-mmm." the Mauraders started singing some music that they heard of.

"Well, even though they are off-key, they do sound good." Lily said doing a little jig. Since the Marauders are so influential, everybody started to dance and _sing_. Sirius was doing back flips, Lupin was doing the wizard version of the Macarena (which is really odd and hard to explain, but it involves an elephant), and Charles was eating oranges this time.

"Oranges! Oranges! EEEEEEPPPP!" Charles was walking around sniffing the orange peels.

"How much do I get paid, for making this the best wedding ever?" Charles asked Lily and James, when he got to them.

"Some tick-tacks?" James asked backing away from Charles. You should have seen the look on Charles' face; it looked like Voldemort's if someone told him he was handsome. Then, as normal Charles skipped off into the sunset, which was the wallpaper in the room that the wedding was being held in. Charles crashed into the wall, and immediately passing out. Lovely.

"Well, James I didn't come here for nothing," Lily smiled, regarding the passed out Charles. "I came here to be kissed by the man I love."

James smiled, he leaned down and kissed Lily. He kissed her so passionately, that it felt like a dream. If it was a dream, neither of them wanted it to end.

"Prongs," James looked up; he saw that Sirius said Prongs. "Congrats, man. From every witch and wizard on this whole universe. And especially from the Marauders," Sirius put his arms around Lupin and Peter (ug, again why was Peter invited?). The wedding all was echoing with the applaud of all the guests.

"Well, we learned one thing from this," James whispered in Lily's ear. "Never to invite overly- enthusiastic to a wedding." James and Lily both grinned at each other, hoping that they would only have to deal with Charlesworth Weasley once.

Now, that's then end of that story. However, they would not have to deal with Charlesworth Weasley once, but there are many more generations to come in Charlesworth's life. Once a Weasley D.J, always a _crazy_ Weasley D.J for life.


End file.
